Talk:Egypt RP - RP Page!!!/@comment-25148054-20150130052937
Katherine's POV~~ After having suffered through a painfully silent to mention, dangerous car ride with Monabish, I began to question his level of consciousness. However, for the good of my newly formulated plan consideration for my personal safety I convinced him to drive a few extra hours up to Newcastle in an odd little argument consisting of vacationing, shopping malls, and uncertainty. He didn't seem to be too pleased with the attitude I gave him about the whole texting debacle. At least the guy didn't ask any more questions. But that wasn't to say that he wouldn't eventually discover my real motives, since, unfortunately, he seemed to have more than half of a brain. For the time though, I hoped he would consider my iciness a product of the slight disagreement regarding Nyla and the lot. Which, if you closed one eye and looked at it from a distance, might resemble a sliver of truth. We didn't make it quite to Newcastle. The sun began to slip below the horizon, and Mona's eyes were slipping shut with persistence. Then there was me, growing impatient and desperately wanting to stay ahead, in distance, of my female counterpart. We pulled over at a little rest stop off the A1, and I shrugged in Mona's direction as I headed over to get myself a coffee. He had asked that I fetch him one as well, as we all know his love for the stuff. Of all the things Mona could get out of me, a cup of coffee was not one of them. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he headed next door to the shop, leaving me behind, as well as his prized Fiat. Without delay, I left all intent of secrecy behind and jogged back to the car. If he saw me now, I'd be able to get away. Ripping off a piece of his road map, I scribbled briefly a note, containing no more information than the piece of map it was written on. I thought the Swiss Army knife would be a nice touch. I hopped into the driver's seat, smiling softly to myself. The highway was surprisingly busy for 2am. I weaved in and out of cars swiftly, probably angering many of them by the several honking horns until I exited at Newcastle with a bad case of road rage. I sped around a bit to blow off steam before I found a place to pull over, on a suburban street near the edge of the city, where I was prepared to update Kathy on our progress. I reached into an empty pocket. Immediate panic ensued. My thoughts flew to the parking lot, where I now recalled ignoring a clatter that was most surely the phone falling to the pavement before I sped away. I had planned to destroy it of course, but now I had no way of of knowing whose hands it had fallen into. However, I was fairly certain it would be Montego himself to find it. While I had no concerns about the messages being decoded, I prayed he wouldn't be sending anything on my behalf. I searched the car, to humor myself, but the outcome was grim. My only course of action was to lock the doors, curl up for a good night's sleep, and wait for Mona to come kill me on account of stealing his beloved car.